narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Namazu Uchiha
Background Years after the Fourth Great Ninja War as well as the end of the threat of The Brotherhood, The Human Torch, otherwise known as Densetsu had settled down with his former childhood rival and sweetheart Hitomi Sarutobi, and with her, he established a prosperous family with multiple kids. One of which was named "Namazu" (鯰; lit. Catfish). As with all their children, Namazu was cherished with abundant love and care. However, the boy had his own issues as a child. He had a quick temper as well as displaying love for fighting. Often he would be punished but that never detered the boy nor did it make him give in; another trait he inherited from his parents, most prominently: his father. Upon reaching the age of six, Namazu was enlisted into the academy, and showcased tremendous potential, but was overlooked due to the presence of a once-in-a-lifetime prodigy within the academy. However, Namazu did not lose hope nor did he give in his goal to being the best. He trained arduously, far surpassing the previous Uchiha prodigies, such as Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, in their younger years. He soon showed the talent displayed by his own father when he was his age, exponentially excelling in his academic studies and combat skills until he matched Senkai. Upon exiting the academy, he was enlisted in Team Juro alongside Senkai under the tutelage of his own older brother Juro Uchiha, where the boy expressed his goals to surpass the powerful genin, but Senkai simply did not care, due to his apathetic nature. Angered by his notions, Namazu began to hone his Taijutsu skills as well as learning other forms of battle through their Sensei, Juro. He would still exponentially grow until he mastered all his studies, whereby he would proceed to make a reputation as one of Konoha's best genin, distancing himself from being in the shadow of his father and brother and making his own legacy. (To be continued) Personality Being the son of Densetsu, Namazu inherited many of the man's traits. The most prominent of these traits is his determination. Namazu had a natural disposition of determination and indominable willpower. He would perform anything dangerous and withstand any burden with his head held high, and as such, he never fell victim to his clan's curse of hatred. Driven by his goal to surpass his father, brother and Senkai, Namazu would never quit despite the gravity of the situation, and would tackle it head on, even if it had the smallest chance of success. Another trait the boy possessed, courtesy of his father, was a perverted and immature disposition. One would say he literally absorbed Densetsu's childish and perverted demeanour, and within him, it grew to even higher lengths. Namazu, even as a child prior to adolescence, possessed a strong perverted nature, and would usually sneak in the hotsprings to peek at the women. The boy, even at that young age, had his own taste in older women instead of one's his age or slightly older. This part of him, however, is rarely noticable, and has only been deduced by Senkai, whom was apathetic about the matter, being a child himself. Another trait the boy harnessed was creativity and unpredictability. He would take uncalculated risk without even taking a second to think about it. He would make up a plan as he initiated, risking his own life without calculated actions and his own arrogant belief in his power and abilities. However, out of all these traits, his most fearsome ability lies in his anger. Namazu possesses an inhumane temper and would be prone to berserk outrages when he or anyone he cared about was insulted. Once, such a rampage was so disastrous that literally took multiple jōnin to subdue him, but it would later slowly begin to diminish as he took anger management classes. Nindō Namazu had attained his own nindō (忍道; lit. Ninja Way) through stories of Naruto and his father's legends. His nindō was to "never back down against evil, regardless of the odds" (オッズに関係なく、悪に対して引き下がることはありません, Ozzu ni kankei naku, aku ni taishite hikisagaru koto wa arimasen). With this ninja way, he would garner enough courage to stand up against any magnitude of a challenge and stand without fear. This nindō serves as his inner power, alloweing him to push himself to his pinnacle in order to preserve his ideals. It has been stated on numerous occasions that his nindō shares a distinct similarity to that of Naruto Uzumaki and later, Senkai's own. Through his nindō, he would always bring those whom perform evil to justice even at the cost of his life, and dreamed of a place where the poor are granted with salvation and provision for their needs and desires, as well as the shinobi world being a nirvana for everyone within it, all living equally and in peace. Appearance Namazu had inherited his father and especially his mother's beauty. Typically, Namazu kept good care of himself, and his methods included regular facial care as well as a sun protection factor, keeping his health in peak perfection. His body was also in peak physical condition, courtesy of Namazu's gruesome training alongside many of his family members on a daily basis. Namazu has an oval-shaped face with a small nose and naturally warm smile. His irises are purple with black pupil. Matching his light-skinned face is shoulder-length black hair with bangs extending to his ear. His black hair is noted to be inherited from Hitomi, despite both parents having the same hair color, and is always personally combed to perfection by Namazu himself to attain even strands, perfectly aligned in his head. Like his face, Namazu possessed a light-skinned body. Due to his frequent training sessions as a means to perfect taijutsu, Namazu's muscles grew rapidly. However, they were not quite easy to see when he is clothed, due to his light-weight nature. As a result, his muscles are not bulky, and show no significant change in his body shape as they are nigh-unseen. Abilities Namazu, from a tender age, displayed prodigious talent and endless potential. It was theorized that he literally inherited the prodigious skill from his parents, as they had the natural talent he possesses as a ninja. As he grew up, this skill was honed by multiple experienced shinobi, including his parents and uncle, latter of which was Namazu's interest due to his natural love for Taijutsu. Through these people amongst many others, Namazu displayed the ferocious power to achieve the greatest of feats in the shinobi world, capable of surpassing even his own father in skill. Putting his own focus in taijutsu, he quickly rose to be one of the greatest taijutsu shinobi in history, even the likes of Might Guy and Rock Lee. Upon his enlistment into a genin, he had already mastering the Eight Gates, possessing tremendous skill in their use and unlocking the sixth, despite his age. Chakra Prowess & Control Namazu had displayed proficient use of his chakra, and likewise inherited his father's large reserves. Additionally, from direct tutelage of Hitomi as well as his academy instructors, he gradually honed his chakra control to perform high-level techniques with little-to-no costs of chakra. However, he felt himself surpassed by Senkai in control, and that served as the drive for him to master control of his chakra, as well as meditating to garner extremely large reserves of chakra. Through his chakra control, he had the ability to apply shape to his chakra alone, without any additional elements. He displayed the ability to absorb and transfer chakra through brief contact. Namazu also displayed the ability to release chakra to his surroundings. By symphoning his chakra, he can control the pre-existing elements to his every whim to achieve a vast array of feats. Through this skill, Namazu could remotely manipulate the objects in close proximity, such as small rocks or causing a small tremor around a one-metre radius. Dōjutsu Sharingan Namazu awakened the sharingan at the age of six during one of his berserk rampages. During that time, he had manifested only one tomoe in both eyes. As he grew older, he managed to awaken all three in both eyes. However, unlike the typical Uchiha, Namazu did not succumb to the curse of hatred. With his Sharingan, he has the ability to see chakra as well as the chakra pathway system. In addition, he is able to give color to chakra in order to differentiate it: a feat noted to be next-to-impossible for normal sensors. The second ability Namazu awakened within his eyes was the ability to copy nearly any technique he saw, with the exception of those requiring mediums such as contracts as well as kekkei genkai. He could easily copy and perform taijutsu technique, though on a lesser level than that of it's original user. Additionally, he could analyse, copy and reverse the algorhythms of genjutsu, replicate and reverse it. The eye can also detect pencil movements such as lip movement, and could replicate handseals. Through it's hypnotic ability, it had the ability to copy a person's handseals whilst hypnotising them to delay and allow the user to use the target's techniques before the latter does, making a facade that it could see into the future. Another ability of the eyes was it's ability to cast hypnotic illusions, such as it's generic genjutsu, in order to hypnotize, paralyse or incapacitate an opponent with relative ease. Namazu can also inflict various methods torture through the generic illusions, such as portraying the victim being mutilated alive or drowning amongst a vast array of effects. Namazu also learnt the ability to use Izanami: a forbidden genjutsu of the Uchiha clan derived from the sharingan as well as the counterpart for Izanagi. This technique traps the user in an unbreakable déja vù until they accept their destiny. However, the user loses eyesight of the particular eye that is used for Izanami, and thus Namazu vowed to only use the technique as a last resort. Ninjutsu Namazu has shown a high level of mastery in the use of Ninjutsu, courtesy of training from his mother and father. Through their guidance, he has honed his skills, each time rising closer to their level. Namazu is able to use the fire Release with almost perfect accuracy, and could perform his clan's rite of passage Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at the tender age of six. He has also displayed perfect use of his skills in unison with his taijutsu to achieve feats similar to that of his own father, such as tricks and misdirection, thus catching the opponent off-guard and gaining the upper hand in battle. His sly tricks in unison with his savage taijutsu were the main tactics he used that led to his promotion to the chūnin-level, akin to his father, The Human Torch, himself. Nature Transformation Namazu has shown brilliant use of the Fire Release, and could form powerful techniques used by his clan. Being a Sarutobi as well as an Uchiha, Namazu was naturally affined with Fire, and could use it for a wide-variety of purposes, such as distraction as well as using forest fires to overwhelm the opponent in smoke and flames. His fire skilled have incredibly grown as he aged, and at the age of nine, he could form extremely powerful techniques which required a large Water Release technique to subdue it. However, Namazu applied extra use of his flames by increasing the temperatures as well as light of his flames, and as a result, his fire attacks could blind all whose eyes catch site of whilst also burning nearby objects and target's without requiring contact. Taijutsu Namazu's greatest power lies within his use of Taijutsu. From a young age, he had refined combat skills, and retained an undefeated streak in the academy in terms of taijutsu training. Additionally, Namazu has learnt various forms of martial arts during the academy days, such as , as well as . Through the use of his skills, he was noted to be the greatest taijutsu user that ever lived, and was theorized to become the God of Taijutsu (体術の神, Taijutsu no Kami), something the young boy accomplished in his teen years, a further testament to his potent power. Namazu augmented his close-combat skils in unison with his dōjutsu: the Sharingan, to make use of it's predictive abilities to evade incoming attacks and act accordingly and effectively. Namazu also learned multiple fighting methods from his uncle, Kazuo Uchiha, a taijutsu specialist in his own right. Through sheer observation, Namazu was able to adapt to the use of this form of fighting, and derived his special fighting style in addition to the Strong Fist, whihc mainly involved the use of multiple grapples, submission holds, slams as well as other wrestling manouvures. He is also able to use pressure-point holds to easily incapacitate his opponents without extra effort. As a result of his nigh-perfect chakra control, Namazu was able to learn the Chakra Enhanced Strength, which enhanced his strength to inhumane levels, and Namazu's punches and slams had the capabilities to create large craters. Eight Gates Namazu is a skilled user of the Eight Gates and could open up to six of the gates. Through their use, Namazu's physical prowess was bolstered to it's peak, and he achieved immense speed, strength, agility as well as reactive ability. This speed, in addition to Namazu's fast-paced natural speed, was only outdone by Senkai through the use of the Flying Thunder God Technique, albeit barely due to the little time to react. In addition to his Chakra Enhanced Strength, Namazu's strength was literally inhumane, and his attacks were incredibly deadly. Genjutsu Stats Trivia Quotes References